<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Grey Freelancer of Remnant by Spartan259</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930297">The Grey Freelancer of Remnant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spartan259/pseuds/Spartan259'>Spartan259</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Grey Freelancer of Remnant [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY, Red vs. Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Drama, Friendship, Recovery, Team, Trust Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:21:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spartan259/pseuds/Spartan259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For as long as he could remember, Agent Washington had lied to, taken advantage of, shot in the back, and left for dead. When South betrayed him and left him for the Meta, Wash was transported to the world of Remnant, where a mysterious man called Ozpin has offered the jaded freelancer a spot at his school, Beacon Academy. Will Washington be able to overcome his demons and work with a team again, or will the scars of Project Freelancer be too deep to overcome?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Grey Freelancer of Remnant [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Recovery One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <strong>The Grey Freelancer of Remnant</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter One</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Recovery One"</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Agent Washington fired another burst from his BR55 Battle Rifle. His foe, the mysterious and dangerous Meta, formerly known as Agent Maine, retaliated with a barrage of grenades, launched from his alien grenade launcher. The explosive projectiles slammed into the cover Washington was hiding behind, showering the grey-and-yellow freelancer in rocky debris. Washington fired two more bursts before ducking under another projectile from The Meta as it whizzed overhead and slammed into a stone wall behind him.</p><p>As the firefight continued, Wash's partner, Agent South Dakota came up behind him, firing her own battle rifle at The Meta. It seemed that her implantation with the Delta A.I fragment had gone well and she was ready to fight.</p><p>"Wash, I'm here," she called out.</p><p>"Good," he replied, "I need help on the left, this guy moves fast, so keep your eyes open," he instructed. When his purple-and-green companion did not respond, Wash became concerned. "South, you okay?" he asked, showing a small amount of concern. Ever since the Epsilon implantation, he had been colder to everyone around him, a great departure from the carefree soldier he had been before.</p><p>"She is experiencing difficulties with my presence," Delta replied in her stead.</p><p>"How difficult?" Washington inquired.</p><p>"I'm fine," South assured him, "let's get this guy."</p><p>"No," Wash replied stoically.</p><p>"No?" South asked incredulously.</p><p>"See that ship?" Wash gestured to a purple craft that was landed on a pad not too far from their position. "You get to it and take off," he ordered, "get yourself and, more importantly, Delta back to base. I'll cover you as best I can."</p><p>"Wash, your armor will not compensate for your wounds," Delta informed him.</p><p>"You're hit?" South exclaimed.</p><p>"Only twice, I'm fine," Wash quickly assured her. "Move on my mark," he said, loading a fresh magazine into his BR55, "sync."</p><p>"But..." South protested.</p><p>"Sync?" Wash pressed.</p><p>"Sync," South replied reluctantly.</p><p>"Move!" Wash ordered, getting up and moving forwards.</p><p>Not before he had taken three steps did Agent Washington feel a burning pain in his back as he heard a single burst leave South's Battle Rifle. He collapsed with a cry of pain and shock, dropping his rifle.</p><p>"Alarm! Friendly target! Cease Fire!" Delta instructed South, showing a great amount of panic for an A.I..</p><p>"Calm down, this just stacks the deck in our favor," she told the AI coldly.</p><p>Meanwhile, Wash lay on the ground, bleeding from three wounds in his back. One round had struck the healing unit, damaging it but not rendering it inoperable. Wash, through the excruciating pain, activated it. South, it seemed, had betrayed him and was walking towards The Meta confidently.</p><p>Inside Maine's broken head, Sigma, upon seeing the purple and green freelancer put herself in the open, came to a decision. Rather than wait to hear what she had to say, The Meta fired two shots from it's brute shot before South got the chance to open her mouth.</p><p>"Son of a bitch!" she exclaimed as she was thrown back to the ground.</p><p>Inside Maine's head, Sigma gave the order to kill South and take the equipment of both her and Agent Washington, as well as the Delta A.I fragment.</p><p>The purple and green freelancer quickly scrambled to her feet, firing a couple of bursts as she fled, running off in the direction she had come from, where Wash, who's healing unit had begun to spark, lay motionless.</p><p>As The Meta's shots continued to explode all around her, South realized she wouldn't be able to run away.</p><p>"Delta, run the bubble shield!" she ordered, returning fire.</p><p>"Alarm, shield component damaged, it will not function at optimal capacity," Delta informed his new caretaker.</p><p>"Juts do it!" South ordered hotly.</p><p>"Complying," Delta responded dutifully.</p><p>All the while, The Meta cam ever closer, firing round after round at the purple-and-green freelancer. Meanwhile, Wash's healing unit finally gave out, the damage it had sustained being too much for it to handle. This happened at the same time South activated her bubble shield, the damage it had sustained from Meta's brute shot causing it to short out. The healing unit exploded in a massive, green orb while the shield collapsed in a flash of blinding, white light. Suddenly, the battleground was clear. Agent Washington, South Dakota, and The Meta were nowhere to be seen. They were gone.</p><hr/><p>Agent Washington opened his eyes slowly. He was, quite simply put, confused. Seconds ago, he had lying on the ground, face down, bleeding out, waiting to die. He remembered feeling his healing unit begin to short out. <em>How did I get here? </em>he though. Now, he was starring up into a clear, midnight sky, trees visible on every side, their peaks reaching up into the sky. Somehow, he felt different, he couldn't quite place how, but different nonetheless. He was still in excruciating pain, the three holes in his back were still burning with white-hot pain and gushing blood.</p><p>He looked to his side and saw that his battle rifle was not too far away from him. He crawled back and leaned against one of the many trees surrounding him to get his bearings. He decided to run a diagnostic on his suit, finding several broken points on the back of the armor. <em>No surprise there, </em>thought Wash sourly. He also saw that his healing unit was heavily damaged, it would only run for a short time before it was completely inoperable, at which point, he would most likely bleed out from his injuries.</p><p>He still all of his equipment. His BR55 lay several feet away, but it was still there. He also still had his M6 magnum and combat knife, as well as several fragmentation and spike grenades.</p><p>Wash let out a defeated sigh. <em>So this is it? This is how it ends? </em>he thought bitterly. It seemed rather anticlimactic for a man who done, and survived, so much to die after being shot in the back by a teammate. Speaking of, his thoughts turned sour at the memory of South. It was because of her that he was bleeding out in some random forest! How had he even gotten there? It wouldn't surprise him if The Director had given his agents equipment that wasn't entirely safe, but the side-effect of teleportation? That seemed preposterous.</p><p>Suddenly, interrupting his thoughts, he heard a growl come from his left. <em>Now is not a good time to be attacked by a pack of wolves, </em>he thought to himself as he drew his M6 sidearm, ready to put down any challengers that came his way. He may have been doomed to die, but he wouldn't go without a fight if he could help it. He turned to face the creature who had come for him, only he was shocked to find that it was no wolf, but instead, a massive, black-furred creature with bony spikes protruding from it's back and a bone-white face with thin, red streaks. It had a bear-like appearance, with stocky, muscular legs and a strong body.</p><p>"Aw hell," Wash mumbled to himself.</p><p>He raised his pistol and began unloaded several 45 caliber rounds into it's skull, but to no avail, the rounds seemed to just faze through the large creature, doing no damage whatsoever.</p><p>"That can't be good," the wounded freelancer observed as the mag in his handgun went dry.</p><p>The creature quickly leapt forwards in an attempt to slash the wounded freelancer, who attempted to dodge the attack, though, due to his injuries, he was unable to move quick enough and was sent hurtling into another tree as he was tossed through the air by a powerful swipe. Wash felt a rib crack as he slammed into the solid trunk of another tree. The defeated freelancer laid on his side, he saw the creature moving towards him as his vision began to fade. Suddenly, seemingly from nowhere, a man in grey wielding a massive sythe sprung from the trees, shearing the monster in half with one the, massive, vertical swipe, the man moved towards the fallen form of Washington, who had just lost consciousness.</p><hr/><p>When Agent Washington Awoke, he found himself starring up into a sterile, white ceiling. He heard the familiar beeping of medical equipment and looked down at himself o find that he was in a hospital gown. He was clearly in some kind of hospital or medical facility. The pain he had felt in the forest seemed to be numbed, which Wash was immensely grateful for.</p><p>"Oh, good, you're awake," Wash heard someone say. Something about their voice was oddly familiar, though Wash couldn't tell why.</p><p>"What's going on? Where am I?" Wash snapped off his questions in quick succession. He noticed something odd, his voice seemed... higher pitched.</p><p>"Calm down, you're safe," the man assured him. Wash looked to his side to find a middle-aged man with messy, silver hair. He wore a green scarf, on which a silver cross was pinned, he also wore a neat, black jacket with a matching, green vest.</p><p>"That doesn't answer my questions," Wash stated bluntly, "Who are you?"</p><p>The man chuckled. "I am professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy, to answer where you are, you are currently in the Beacon Academy infirmary," the man, now revealed to be named Ozpin explained patiently.</p><p>"Beacon Academy? I've never heard of it. What system is it in? Are there any major cities nearby?" Wash inquired.</p><p>"So I was right," Ozpin said quietly to himself. <em>Everyone on Remnant is at least somewhat familiar with Beacon and the other hunter academies, </em>thought the professor.</p><p>"What was that?" Wash asked.</p><p>"It would appear that my theory was correct," Ozpin repeated, louder this time, "you are not from around here, are you?"</p><p>"No," answered Washington, "wherever here is."</p><p>"You are currently on the world of Remnant, in the land of Vale, one of the four kingdoms of Remnant. Nearby you will find the capitol city with the same name, does any of this sound familiar to you?" Ozpin asked.</p><p>"What? No, I've never heard of Remnant," answered Wash "forgive me for not being up to date on all the colonies of the UNSC."</p><p>"UNSC? My, my you really are not from around here," said Ozpin. "You are far away from any UNSC or anything like it, whether or not they're in our universe or another is completely unknown, as we have had no interaction with them. You are quite far from home."</p><p>Wash's eyes widened. "That can't be right," he said. "Sorry, old man, but I don't have time for your games," he said coldly, sitting up and immediately going back down due to the pain in his back.</p><p>"I wouldn't recommend that," advised Ozpin.</p><p>"Thanks for the advice," Wash remarked dryly. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that I'm in some kind of.. alternate reality, or some shit?"</p><p>Ozpin chuckled. "Yes, yes I do. One week ago, you arrived in the Emerald Forest, where you were attacked by a creature known as an Ursa, one of the Grimm. You were then rescued by one of my huntsmen, Qrow."</p><p>"Grimm?" Wash inquired.</p><p>"Evil creatures, made of pure darkness and hate. They come in many forms and none of them are good," said Ozpin, "huntsmen and huntresses, on the other hand, are the guardians of the four kingdoms, and all they have built, of our people, they train at our huntsmen academies to face the forces of darkness. I am headmaster of the huntsmen academy in Vale." Wash merely sat in a stunned silence. "When you found, you were discovered with several weapons, is this correct?"</p><p>"Yes," answered Washington, "a BR55 Service Rifle and an M6C Magnum, as well as several types of grenades and a combat knife."</p><p>"Hmm, and do your people, wherever you are from, have soldiers fight at the age of seventeen?" Ozpin inquired.</p><p>"What, seventeen? Alright, just because I don't have facial hair doesn't mean I'm a teenager," Wash replied vehemently, as it had een a major point of teasing that Wash had been unable to grow a beard back in Project Freelancer.</p><p>"No, I'm afraid you are indeed seventeen. Whatever brought you here must have somehow altered you age, quite curious," observed Ozpin.</p><p>Wash pondered this.<em> Seventeen? How can this be? I'm in my early twenties and, yet, here I am!</em> Wash's thoughts raged inside of him. Ozpin passed the freelancer a mirror, which he looked into, only to find his seventeen-year-old face starring back up at him. He almost dropped the mirror upon seeing his younger self looking up at him. Putting that aside for the time being, he continued with his questions. "How did you find me?" he asked.</p><p>"When you arrived here, our sensors went insane, energy readings unlike anything we had ever seem before," explained Ozpin. "Now, tell about yourself, where are you from? What's your name?"</p><p>"You can call me Agent Washington," Wash replied icily.</p><p>"What about your first name, your real name?" Ozpin pressed.</p><p>"That's... not important," Wash evaded the request.</p><p>"Well I disagree," stated Ozpin, "On Remnant, everyone's first name in massively important to their identity. I can only assume that it is the same way where you come from?"</p><p>"Yeah," Wash replied, "for most people it is, but most people haven't had their identity changed into that of a killing machine. My name is David, if you must know, but that name doesn't mean much to me anymore." Hearing his own first name, even if he was the one saying it, was strange. No one had ever referred to him as David during Project Freelancer. And, since the Epsilon incident, his identity had been even further replaced with that of Agent Washington.</p><p>"Now tell me about your world?" Ozpin pressed. "From what you've said so far, it seems quite different from Remnant."</p><p>"Why should I?" asked Washington venomously.</p><p>"Well, after all, I am the reason you're still alive," Ozpin pointed out.</p><p>Wash sighed. "Alright, fine," he conceded.</p><p>He told the headmaster all about Earth and her colonies and about Project Freelancer. He told him of The Meta, who had once been his good friend Agent Maine, though he left that part out. And, most importantly, he told him about how South had betrayed and shot him, leaving him to die. "Is it possible that South or The Meta could've possibly been transported here with me?"</p><p>"It's certainly possible," said Ozpin, "I will send teams out into the forest to find them."</p><p>"Good," said Wash, "Because if The Meta is here, we're all in danger."</p><p>Ozpin nodded. "Understood," he said. Suddenly, his voice took a much more different, more serious tone. "I can help you, David," he said.</p><p>"First of all, don't call me that, secondly, what do you mean, help me?" Wash responded coldly. "Help me with The Meta? Because that would be appreciated.</p><p>"I know a lost soul when I see one, Agent Washington," he said. "I will track down your compatriots and help you leave Remnant on one condition."</p><p>Wash continued carefully. "What condition," he asked guardedly.</p><p>"That you stay here at Beacon and attend as both a student <em>and </em>as part of a team," said Ozpin.</p><p>Of all things, Wash has expected that the least. "What? Why would I need to do that?" Wash asked incredulously. "Not only is learning to fight monsters completely ridiculous for me, but I cannot serve with a team. Every time I have, I've been betrayed and abandoned at one point or another. And, for another thing, my weapons don't even work on the Grim, so I'm completely useless."</p><p>"Not quite," said Ozpin. "While you were unconscious, my scientists reverse engineered your weaponry and remade it to be powered by dust. Now, they are quite lethal indeed."</p><p>"Dust?" inquired Wash. He had a feeling that it wasn't the normal kind of dust he was used to.</p><p>"Yes, dust," Ozpin affirmed, "It powers all of our weaponry and gadgets, it can even be woven into clothing. It is the one thing that, when weaponized, can be used to defeat the Grim."</p><p>"Even still, why do you want me at your school?" Wash persisted.</p><p>"Do you believe in destiny, Mister Washington?" Ozpin asked. When there was no response, he continued, "because I do., and I believe that fate has brought you to my doorstep, you were even de-aged to be the perfect age to attend your first year. If you attend Beacon, for once, you will have the chance to fight for something clear and good without being lied to, while fighting alongside a team you can trust. No mysterious A.I, no experimenting on team members, and no lies or hidden agendas."</p><p>Washington pondered this for a moment. Ozpin did have a point, he thought, fighting the Grim was a clearly good cause, something he could believe in, and, after all, maybe he was ready to give the team thing one last try, though he still wasn't exactly excited to be working with people again, the memory of South's betrayal still fresh in his mind. "Fine," he said, "I'll join you're school."</p><p>"Excellent," said Ozpin happily. "We'll have to exchange your armor for something... less conspicuous though."</p><p>"I can help with that," said Wash.</p><p>"And, from here on out, your name is David Washington, understood?" said Ozpin.</p><p><em>Another new identity, </em>thought Wash. "Roger that," he replied stiffly.</p><p>"Well, David Washington, I'm pleased to inform you that you be attending Beacon Academy this year," said Ozpin. "Now," he continued, "allow me to show you your new and improved weapons." Ozpin motioned for Wash to follow him. He led the ex-freelancer to a shelf on the other side of the room, where his new and improved equipment was waiting for him. "First, your rifle," said Ozpin, who had picked up Wash's Battle Rifle. Outwardly, there were no major differences.</p><p>"It doesn't look much different," commented Wash.</p><p>"Ah, but the inside is very different," replied Ozpin, who handed Wash a magazine for his rifle, only, insiide was not the standard 9.5x40mm rounds that Wash was used to. Instead, there were much more colorful rounds in the mag.</p><p>"What are these?" asked Wash.</p><p>"These are dust-powered bullets," answered Ozpin, "they will allow you to more effectively fight the Grim," he explained.</p><p>Wash nodded and felt the familiar rifle in his hands. As he moved up to the foregrip, he felt an unfamiliar button on the side. Out of curiosity, he pressed it, and was very surprised when a retractable bayonet sprung out of the rifle, extending past the end of the barrel. Wash raised an eyebrow at the new feature. "A bayonet?" he inquired.</p><p>"Indeed," responded Ozpin, "having an easily-accessible melee combat option is rather important for fighting a fast-moving foe like the Grim, they also lack ranged capabilities, so the prefer to engage in melee combat," the professor explained. "In your time at Beacon, you will find that most student's weapons double as a firearm and melee weapon," Ozpin told him.</p><p>"What about my other weapons?" asked Wash.</p><p>"With your pistol we made it dust-powered and added a grappling hook attachment," said Ozpin, "the grenades, however, are merely powered by dust, nothing more." Wash had four standard fragmentation grenades as well as four alien spike grenades, which were effective at sticking to targets and launching shrapnel. "We also studied the design of your grenades and are working on replicating them so that you won't run out," continued Ozpin.</p><p>"Thank you," said Wash, breaking his cold exterior. In that moment, he felt as though he could trust Professor Ozpin. He made sure to keep wary, though. He still didn't know what to think about his new predicament.</p><p>"It's alright," replied Ozpin. "Now," he continued, "you need to get that new outfit."</p><p>After a process of choosing his clothes, Wash had settled on an outfit. A grey hoodie with yellow accents and basic blue jeans, with an easy-to-access holster at his side, where he kept his magnum. He kept his yellow-striped grey gauntlets and gloves from his old armor, as well as the boots and greaves. He had several ammunition and grenade pouches on his belt, as well as a sheath in which he kept his combat knife. He kept his BR55 slung over his shoulder. He certainly looked the part of a huntsman-in-training.</p><p>And, moments later, David Washington was set to begin his new life as an apprentice huntsman at Beacon Academy.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>To Be Continued...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(A/N: Thank's for reading, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of <em>The Grey Freelancer of Remnant Remastered. </em>Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you thought of the chapter, any constructive feedback/suggestions is appreciated.)</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Beacon Academy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David had gone by many names in his short life. When he joined the UNSC Marine Corps, he called Lance Corporal, After being recruited for Project Freelancer, he was Agent Washington, and after the Epsilon incident, he was given the title Recovery One. Now, he found himself given another new name, "David Washington," a strange combination of his previous titles.</p><p>The ex-freelancer was now sat on a crowded dropship, which was taking him, and several other new students, to Beacon Academy for their first day. Suffice to say, he had no idea what to expect. It can't be any more rigorous than Freelancer training, he thought. One might have thought that he would be shocked or distraught at the notion of being seemingly stuck in an alternate dimension, but why would he be? It was not as if he'd left behind anything he particularly cared for. He did find it strange that Professor Ozpin had been so quick to assure him he was in an alternate universe, but it wasn't like Wash cared. He had nothing left for him where he'd come from, so he was more than happy to have a second chance. As these thoughts raced through his mind, the young man's attention was drawn to a nearby video screen showing the news.</p><p>"... The robbery was led by notorious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continued to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department," said the reporter. Interesting, thought Wash, he'd be sure to remember that name. "Back to you, Lisa," the reporter signed off.</p><p>"Thank you," she said. "In other news, this Saturday's Faunus civil rights protest took a dark turn when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once-peaceful organization has now disrupted-"</p><p>The video screen was shut off abruptly. Wash noted what he had seen, it appeared that a race of part-animal part-human individuals was seeking social justice, but were being hindered by an organization that seemed eerily similar to the Insurrection he had fought under Project Freelancer. Looks like every world has got at least one terrorist organization, thought Wash bitterly.</p><p>The video screen was replaced by a holographic projection of a blonde woman wearing glasses and a purple-black cape. "hello, and welcome to Beacon," she said, drawing the eyes of all those in the transport. "My name is Glynda Goodwich," she introduced herself. "You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of attending this prestigious school," Glynda continued. "Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace," doesn't sound like it, Wash thought to himself, "and as future huntsmem and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with knowledge and training to protect our world." Her hologram faded away.</p><p>She may have said that they were in a time of peace, but Wash could tell that something was off, that the peace to be jeopardized very soon and that things were at a tipping point.</p><p>With the holographic images cleared, several students moved to stand by the windows, which provided an excellent view of the surrounding city of Vale. Dark towers reached up into the sky, their pointed tips as sharp as spikes. Washington looked out the front viewports and his jaw nearly dropped. Before them was a shear cliff with waterfalls plummeting into the waters below. Before them stretched a spectacular, emerald green plateau, which was dominated by a magnificent castle with spires standing high into the sky. To the right of the impressive building was the Emerald Forest, the place where Wash had appeared in this strange, new world.</p><p>The ships finally touched down on a set of landing pads. As the doors opened, a blonde boy rushed out ahead of everyone and vomited in a nearby trash can. Meanwhile, the rest of the students, Wash included, exited the vehicle calmly, taking in the breathtaking scene in front of them. Before them was the grand, and prestigious, Beacon Academy, in all its glory, towers and arches and all.</p><p>Wash had all of his weapons with him, as did, it seemed, all of the other students. He saw swords, axes, maces, and staffs, all with strange designs. Ozpin had told him that most weapons would have ranged and melee capabilities. Perhaps the melee weapons can fire projectiles, he thought, thinking it sounded ridiculous.</p><p>He followed the other students into a large auditorium. For several moments, they merely milled about until a voice sounded from the podium. "I'll keep this brief," he said. It was Ozpin. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and, when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people, but I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy." Endearing, Wash though cynically. "A need for purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will only prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." With that, Ozpin left the auditorium.</p><p>If Wash hadn't thought that the peace was in jeopardy, he definitely did now.</p><p>Later, the students were all gathered in one room. They would be staying there for the night before their initiation the following day. Washington had changed into a pair of black sweat pants with yellow stripes running down the sides. He had also removed his hoodie to reveal a yellow athletic shirt, which silhouetted his well-muscled upper body nicely. His blonde hair was unusually messy. He set his pillow down in an area where he had a good view of the room and all exits and entrances. He loaded a mag into his BR55 and set it at his side, he put his magnum under his pillow and his knife was still in its sheath at his waist. He wasn't taking any chances, no matter how carefree the atmosphere seemed. He had changed much since his days with Project Freelancer, he was no longer the carefree rookie he had been. The Epsilon implantation had hardened him, but, more than that, it had made him aware of the heinous acts committed by the Project and its director. He only hoped that someone else would find a way to bring Project Freelancer and the Director to justice, as he was currently indisposed.</p><p>Only when everyone appeared asleep did Agent Washington finally went to sleep, all weapons within close reach.</p><p>The following morning, The students were supposed to report to their weapons locker, and, seeing as Wash had only left his wide array of grenades in his locker, it wasn't too long before he was ready to go.</p><p>"All students report to Beacon Cliff," Glynda Goodwich's voice sounded over the loudspeaker.</p><p>Time for initiation, though Wash.</p><p>When Wash made it up to the cliff, he was greeted by an odd cast of individuals. A girl who looked too young to attend and wore red and black, a girl in all white, a girl in all black, and a girl in a mix of yellows and browns. What a colorful group of people, thought Wash. He also saw the boy who had thrown up on the dropship, among many others.</p><p>"For years, you have trained to become warriors," Ozpin began, "today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."</p><p>"Now, I'm sure many of you heard rumors about the assignment of teams," said Glynda, "well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates today." The girl in red pouted.</p><p>"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interests to find someone with whom you can work well," stated Ozpin. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years." Wash felt a sense of unease. He had no idea who could be trusted, who was good in a fight. He simply had no intel, and, given his reluctance to be on a team in the first place, he was, to say the least, nervous. "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest," Ozpin continued. "You will meet opposition along the way," he stated matter-of-factly, "do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."</p><p>"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene," continued Ozpin, "you will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics, each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"</p><p>"Yeah, um, sir-" the boy from the dropship began.</p><p>"Good," Ozpin cut him off. "Now, take your positions."</p><p>Wash drew his magnum and pulled back the slide, chambering a round.</p><p>"Sir, I've got a question," the blonde boy persisted. As he spoke, the girl in white was launched into the forest by her pad. "So this landing strategy thing, what is it, exactly?" he asked. "Will you be dropping us off, or something?"</p><p>"Yeah, or something," Wash mumbled.</p><p>"No," responded Ozpin, "you will be falling."</p><p>"Oh, I see," said the boy.</p><p>Wash would've liked to hear the rest of the conversation, but was launched from his pad and sent soaring over the Emerald Forest, where his fate would be decided.</p><p>As he began to near the ground, he tucked and rolled, transferring his momentum. As he rolled, he took the battle rifle from his back and did a quick sweep of the area from a kneeling position. All clear, he thought. In the distance, he could hear gunfire. What sounded like several shotgun shells being fired off in quick succession. He followed the sounds to investigate. When he arrived, he found the blonde girl standing face-to-face with an Ursa, a dad Ursa lying on the stumps of several broken trees. Wash watched from the trees as the dark-haired girl flung a blade into the beast's back, smirking as it went down.</p><p>"I could've taken," said the blonde, before two more Ursas sprung from the trees to attack the two girls. Wash, reacting fast, fired two quick, successive burst into the monsters' heads, sending them crashing to the ground. "And them too," said the blond cheerfully.</p><p>"I'm sure you could've," remarked Wash dryly, exiting the treeline and standing near the girls.</p><p>"Thanks for the assist," said the dark-haired girl, "I'm Blake."</p><p>Wash shook the girl's hand. "Washington," he said, "you can call me Wash."</p><p>"Washington?" said the blonde incredulously, "that's a weird name."</p><p>Wash raised an eyebrow. "What's your name?" he asked.</p><p>"Yang," the blonde replied happily.</p><p>"Mhm," Wash grunted.</p><p>"Nice to meet you too," said Yang sarcastically.</p><p>"Sorry," apologized Wash, "my people skills are... not great."</p><p>"Wow! You and Blake will be great friends!" Yang exclaimed.</p><p>"What...?" Wash asked, confused.</p><p>"Blake's a real introvert too," said Yang excitedly, "Blake, say something nice to Mister Washington here."</p><p>"Hi," she said as more of a statement than a greeting after a long pause.</p><p>Wash sighed. "Right," he said, not in the mood for childish games," we should get to the temple as soon as possible."</p><p>"Buzzkill," mumbled Yang.</p><p>Back on Beacon Cliff, Glynda noticed an anomaly. A trio of students instead of a regular duo. "Professor Ozpin," she called, "it appears that a trio of students has formed. What will we do? How will we put together the teams?"</p><p>"Calm down, Glynda," said Ozpin, sipping his cup of coffee, "everything is going as it should be."</p><p>"What do you mean?" asked Glynda, "Did you plan this?'' What will you do with the extra team member."</p><p>"It's quite simple really," stated Ozpin, "we create a team of five."</p><p>The trio went largely unopposed as they trekked through the Emerald Forest. They came to a cross of blackened grass, it was the place Washington had been teleported too.</p><p>"What could've caused this?" asked Yang.</p><p>"I don't know," said Blake.</p><p>"Yeah... weird," remarked Wash, not wishing to disclose his true identity.</p><p>Not long after, the trio found the temple. It was a circle of pillars surrounding a ring of pedestals, which were on a stone floor. Moss have grown over much of the masonry. On each pedestal had one chess piece, either black of gold, set atop it.</p><p>"Think this is it?" asked Yang.</p><p>Blake just gave the other girl a look that said, what do you think?</p><p>The three continued into the small structure.</p><p>"Chess pieces?" said Blake, confused.</p><p>"Some of them are missing," observed Yang.</p><p>"I guess we weren't the first ones here," said Wash, watching the treeline through his BR's scope.</p><p>"Well, I guess we should pick one," said Blake.</p><p>Yang thought for a moment. "How 'bout a cute little pony!" she suggested, picking up the golden knight piece and holding it in the air.</p><p>Blake rolled her eyes. "Sure," she said.</p><p>"That wasn't too hard," said Yang cheerfully.</p><p>"Well, it's not like this place is that hard to find," said Blake.</p><p>Just then, they heard a loud, high-pitched scream echo through the woods. Wash turned to face the direction it had come from, keeping his rifle up.</p><p>"Some girl's in trouble," said Yang, her voice full of concern. "Blake, did you hear that?"</p><p>Blake didn't respond, she was distracted by something else, something in the air. Wash followed her gaze and was shocked to see a young girl in red and black plummeting from the sky, screaming the whole way. As the smaller girl was falling, she was intercepted by the boy who had thrown up on the ship, who, apparently, had been thrown through the air.</p><p>"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" asked Blake in disbelief at what she had just witnessed.</p><p>"I..." Yang began. She was interrupted by an Ursa bursting through the treeline, only to be shot in the back.</p><p>"Yee-haw," the girl on it's back exclaimed as the beast collapsed to the ground.</p><p>A boy in a long, green coat emerged from behind the fallen monster. "Nora," he said to the girl, "please.. don't do that again."</p><p>Though the girl, who was apparently called Nora, had already rushed to the temple and taken the golden rook. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" she sang.</p><p>"Nora!" the boy yelled.</p><p>Nora giggled. "Coming, Ren," she responded with a mock salute.</p><p>"Did that girl just ride here on an Ursa?" Blake asked incredulously.</p><p>"I have so many more questions than that," said Wash.</p><p>Before anyone else could respond, a girl ran from the tree, being tailed by a massive, scorpion-like beast. The girl deftly jumped between the monster's claws. "Jaune!" she yelled. Her voice sounded eerily familiar to Washington.</p><p>Just then, the girl in red emerged from the trees. "Yang!" she exclaimed gleefully.</p><p>"Ruby!" the blonde replied happily.</p><p>As the two went in for a high five, they were interrupted. "Nora," Nora exclaimed.</p><p>"Did she just run all the way here with a Death-stalker on her tail?" Blake asked in disbelief.</p><p>Yang growled. "I can't take it anymore!" she exclaimed, her hair burning, as if on fire, "could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again!"</p><p>As the blonde began to calm down, her sister grabbed her shoulder and gestured upwards. "Um, Yang," she said.</p><p>Wash followed her finger and looked up to see a girl dangling from the talons of a Nevermore. "How could you leave me!" the girl in white whined.</p><p>"I told you to jump," Ruby replied quietly.</p><p>"She's going to fall," said Wash.</p><p>"She'll be fine," Ruby assured him.</p><p>"She's falling," observed Ren.</p><p>As the girl in white fell. Vomit Boy from the ship leapt from the trees and smoothly caught her in his arms, before promptly dropping her and falling face-flat on the ground. The girl landed on his back. "My hero," she remarked sarcastically.</p><p>Suddenly, the girl who had been fighting the Death-stalker was thrown in front of the group, landing with a loud thud.</p><p>"Great, the gang's all here! Now we can all die together," said Yang in mock cheerfulness.</p><p>"Not if I can help it," Ruby said defiantly, drawing her massive scythe and charging at the Death-stalker, before being batted away by its massive claws. "Don't worry," said Ruby, as she was climbing back up to her feet. "I'm totally fine. She turned back to see the Death-stalker coming towards her and, after firing a sniper round from the top of her scythe, ran as fast as she could. Behind her, the Nevermore swooped down to attack.</p><p>"Ruby!" Yang exclaimed, rushing out to help her sister. Wash chambered a round as the massive bird launched a barrage of feathers at Ruby, one of which caught in her long, red cape,nailing her to the ground. "Ruby, get out of there!" Yang pleaded as she avoided the razor-sharp feathers.</p><p>"I'm trying!" exclaimed Ruby, who tugged on her cape.</p><p>The Death-stalker raised it's stinger and prepared to bring it down in a killing blow. Wash sighted the beast through his scope as a white blur rushed from the group. The girl in white erected an ice wall out of thin air, saving Ruby from certain death. The Death-stalker, meanwhile, was completely trapped in ice, unable to move.</p><p>Wash took this momentary rest period to see his teammates clearly. There was Blake, who didn't talk much seemed to be a focused individual, Yang who was cheerful and buoyant, Ruby, who was young than everyone else and eager to prove herself, Ren, who couldn't yet judge, Nora, who seemed even more energetic than Yang, the girl in white, Weiss, who seemed slightly arrogant but good in a fight, Jaune, who seemed, for lack of a better term, useless, and... Wash's eyes widened as he saw the girl who had been fighting the Death-stalker clearly.</p><p>"Carolina?" he said just above a whisper.</p><p>"Sorry, I didn't catch that," the girl responded kindly.</p><p>Wash shook his head clear and tried not to focus on her piercing green eyes or flowing, red hair. "Um, what?" Wash stuttered. "Sorry," he added lamely.</p><p>The Carolina look-alike smile kindly. "Oh, it's nothing, sorry to intrude," she said.</p><p>Wash nodded. Her voice even sounded similar, though much lighter and nicer.</p><p>"Hey, Wash, you okay?" asked Yang, "you look like you've seen a ghost."</p><p>"I'm fine," Wash responded quickly. "Who was that?"</p><p>"That's Pyrrha Nikos," said Yang, "she's really famous, she's a world-class fighter and she's on the Pumpkin Pete's cereal boxes.""</p><p>"Oh," was all Wash said.</p><p>Suddenly, their attention was taken elsewhere as they heard a high-pitched cry from the sky.</p><p>"Guys, that thing's circling back," said Jaune nervously, watching the Nevermore. "What are we gonna do?"</p><p>"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying, "said Weiss, "our objective is right in front of us," she gestured to the chess pieces."</p><p>"She's right," said Ruby, "our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs." Ruby and Weiss shared a nod. "There's no point in fighting these things," she finished.</p><p>Jaune looked relieved. "Run and live, now that's an idea I can get behind," he said, showing his support for the plan.</p><p>Ruby and Weiss took the other gold knight while Jaune and Pyrrha took the other golden rook. As they selected their pieces, Wash noticed the ice encasing the Death-stalker began to crack. "It's time we left," he urged the group.</p><p>"Right, let's go," said Ruby.</p><p>After running for a good while, the group made it to the cliffs, the Nevermore still following them. They had come across an old, abandoned temple, one much larger than the one they had gotten their pieces from. It sat across a wide chasm, with a long bridge connecting it to the land the group was on. The group took cover as the Nevermore perched itself on the central tower, which was almost the length of the cliff. The massive bird let out a terrible screech.</p><p>"Well that's great," remarked Yang.</p><p>Just then, the Death-stalker, which apparently had broken free from it's trappings, emerged from the treeline.</p><p>"Oh, come on," complained Jaune. The group broke cover and ran.</p><p>"Nora, distract it," ordered Ren.</p><p>Que RvB OST "Falling towards the Sky" by Jeff Williams</p><p>The lively girl nodded and ran across the birds line of sight, dodging it's barrage of massive, sharp feathers. Nora took her grenade launcher from her back and fired her pink-colored explosives at the fiendish bird. The explosives hit the Nevermore in the face, causing it to fly from its perch and take evasive action.</p><p>Just then, the Death-stalker came up behind Nora, but was stopped by Ren. Weiss, using one of her glyphs, took Nora to relative safety. The group ran across the bridge to the main fortress. "Go, go, go," Pyrrha urged. She turned and, as her spear transfigured into a rifle, took a kneeling stance and, resting the gun on the rim of her shield began to open fire on the Death-stalker. Wash, seeing what she was doing, followed suit. He took a kneeling position on the bridge and unloaded bursts into the massive scorpion until it came too close, causing the duo to retreat.</p><p>As they retreated, the Nevermore swooped in for an attack, breaking off a large section of the bridge. On one side, Wash, Pyrrha, Blake, and Ren were trapped with the Death-stalker while the other were safely on the other side. The scorpion-like beast knocked Blake back as Wash and Pyrrha continued to fire on it's weak points. Ren lunged in for a melee attack, firing his submachine guns simultaneously.</p><p>Suddenly, seemingly from out of nowhere, Nora and Jaune were launched into the fray. Nora smashed her hammer, which had once been her grenade launcher, into the beast's head. She launched backwards just in time, as the Death-stalker thrust it's massive stinger in retaliation. Although, as she dodged the attack, she accidentally knocked Black off of the bridge. Though Blake, using her weapons as a grappling hook, swung under the destroyed bridge and launched herself at the Nevermore. Slashing her swords up and down it's body before leaping from the giant bird and taking a position on top of a stone pillar. "it's tougher than it looks," she told Yang.</p><p>"Then let's hit it with everything we've got!" said Yang fiercely, cocking her shotgun-gauntlets, Ember Celica. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang all unleashed a fury of bullets and dust glyphs as the Nevermore swooped in for another attack. The bird pressed on through the barrage, demolishing the tower the girls were stood on in one fell swoop. The girls all leapt from the collapsing debris, Yang took position on one of the broken pillars while Blake ran across another bridge, Ruby and Weiss landed on the remnants of another platform.</p><p>"Nothing's working, what now?" said Weiss.</p><p>"I have a plan," said Ruby, "cover me!"</p><p>Meanwhile, the others were locked in a fight with the Death-stalker. The five warriors charged the mighty beast. Wash fired bursts as he charged and, as he neared the target, released his bayonet. Pyrrha deflected a claw strike on her shield and countered with a spear thrust while Jaune protected her flank by blocking another strike with his shield from the other claw. Wash tuned and slashed the claw that Jaune had blocked. The scorpion released a horrible, high-pitched shriek.</p><p>Ren dodged an attack from the stinger and grabbed onto the formidable organ. Using his new vantage point to shoot down on the top of the Death-stalker's head. Meanwhile, Nora withdrew to a farther distance, firing grenades instead of using her hammer. The Death-stalker knocked back Wash, Pyrrha, and Jaune while blocking Nora's incoming grenades with it's claws while Pyrrha threw her spear into one of its eyes. The beast shook Ren free from it's stinger and slammed him into a nearby Wall, severely damaging his aural. "Ren!" exclaimed Nora in panic.</p><p>When Jaune got up to his feet, he saw that the beast's stinger was wounded, loose. "Wash!" he called out.</p><p>"On it," he replied gruffly. Wash looked through his scope, sighting the area where black tail met bulbous, orange stinger and fired a single burst. Wash's 9.5x40mm rounds tore through the remaining tissue, drooping the stinger into the Death-stalker's head.</p><p>"Nora, hit it!" ordered Jaune.</p><p>"Heads up," she replied, using Pyrrha's shield as a springboard and launching herself through the air. When she landed, she brought the hammer down on the Death-stalker's head with enough force to catapult her teammates through the air as she shattered the remnants of their side of the bridge. Wash landed behind the beast in roll, while Jaune, next to him, landed on his back, as did Nora. Pyrrha, however, gracefully stuck the landing. The group got back to their feet and looked up to see the Nevermore coming around to the others' position. Yang shot shell after shell at the monster from her perch.</p><p>"I have a plan," said Wash. He went to the edge of the cliff. "Blake!" he yelled, the dark-haired girl turned her attention to him from across the chasm. "Get me up to that bird!" said Wash. Blake nodded. The grey-clad huntsman took a few steps back, getting a running start. With that, he ran for the edge of the cliff, jumping out over the nothingness below. He had put a lot of faith in his teammate, which would be rewarded, as the ribbon from Gambol Shroud wrapped around his wrist. Blake flung him upwards, slingshotting him at the Nevermore. Despite his rough exterior, Wash couldn't help but scream as he was shot into the sky at a hungry Nevermore.</p><p>As he flew through the air, Wash took a frag grenade from his belt and pulled the pin. The Nevermore swooped towards him, beak open wide. As Wash flew over the Nevermore, he threw the live grenade into the beast's opened mouth and, as he went sailing past it, the Nevermore's head exploded in a fiery puff.</p><p>"Son of a bitch!" Wash cried as the blast blew him through the air. Luckily, he was pulled back to the platform by Weiss, who had used her glyphs to leap out of the chasm and retrieve the falling freelancer. Wash landed on the stonework with a loud thump. "Ow," he said quietly.</p><p>End RvB OST "Falling Towards the Sky" by Jeff Williams</p><p>"You're welcome," said Weiss pretentiously.</p><p>"Erm, thanks," Wash said awkwardly. He wasn't used to having a team that looked after one another so well, or even worked together, for that matter. He exchanged a nod with Blake, who was still in the same position.</p><p>Meanwhile, the bird's headless corpse had begun to plummet down the chasm. It's massive body was eventually obscured by the fog, until the group heard a loud rash, which must've been the Nevermore's body hitting the ground.</p><p>"So... that was a thing," said Yang.</p><p>"That was so cool!" Ruby gushed enthusiastically, running up to Wash's side, "not as cool as what we had planned, of course, but, still, that was sooooooo awesome!" she said in a rush.</p><p>Wash couldn't help but smile at the young girl's enthusiasm. "I honestly had no idea if that would work," said Wash.</p><p>"I did," said Blake quietly. The quiet girl had come up behind the group. She and Wash exchanged glances.</p><p>"Well, um, thanks for the help," said Wash.</p><p>For a jaded cynic, who was used to being betrayed on a weekly basis, Wash had an optimistic feeling about his new team.</p><p>The auditorium in Beacon was jam-packed with all the new first-year students. Ozpin was once again at the podium, he was assigning the teams. "Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark, the four of you received the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by Cardin Winchester. The audience applauded as the four boys were put together.</p><p>"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie, the four of you received the white rook pieces. from this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR." Nora hugged Ren excitedly. "Led by, Jaune Arc." Jaune was clearly confused, however, Pyrrha had a knowing smile on her face.</p><p>Wash also thought that Jaune was a good pick. Despite the fact that he wasn't a very good fighter, he had shown himself to be a quick thinker and good strategist, a real leader.</p><p>"Huh," he said in astonishment, "led by?"</p><p>"Congratulations, young man," Ozpin congratulated him quietly.</p><p>Pyrrha playfully punched him in the shoulder, unintentionally knocking the poor boy down. The new team exited the stage.</p><p>"And finally," said Ozpin dramatically, "Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, David Washington, and Yang Xiao-long, you five retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forwards, you will work together as Team RWWBY. led by, Ruby Rose." Ozpin had to admit, it had been a close call between her and Washington, but she had shown her ability to lead and take charge, making her the right pick.</p><p>"I'm so proud of you" exclaimed Yang, taking her sister into a tight embrace.</p><p>"Looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year," remarked Ozpin.</p><p>Wash couldn't agree more.</p><p>To Be Continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. When Your Middle Name is Danger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Agent Maine suddenly found himself in a green forest, darkened by the night sky. "Strange,"he heard Sigma think. He agreed. They had been fighting Washington and South Dakota, yet now, he was somehow in the middle of a lush, green forest, not all all like the urban environment he had been in previously. Just then, The Meta heard a growling sound from their left. They turned to see a large, black wolf with angry, red eyes that seemed to be emanating darkness. As the wolf lunged at him, Maine caught the beast by a throat and held it up, choking the life out of it with his iron grip until he heard it's neck snap. He tossed the broken corpse back to the cold, hard ground. Just then, Sigma's voice echoed in his head. "Agent Maine, we must keep moving if we are to find Agents South Dakota and Washington and their A.I and equipment."</p><p>Maine growled his assent.</p><p>/</p><p>Not far from the brainwashed brute, Agent South Dakota opened her eyes to her new surroundings.</p><p>"Delta! Where are we?" She asked panickedly.</p><p>"I do not know," replied the green A.I. "I believe it would be prudent to gather as much intel on our surroundings as possible."</p><p>"What about Wash, and that thing?" She asked.</p><p>"Motion trackers would indicate that neither are particularly far from our position," answered Delta.</p><p>South nodded. "We need to move," she said, "put as much distance between us and them as possible."</p><p>As the purple-and-green freelancer finished her discussion with her new, artificial companion, The Meta burst through the tree, brute shot at the ready. "Get her, Agent Main!" Sigma ordered.</p><p>Maine growled in response and fired a round from his alien grenade launcher.</p><p>"Shit!" exclaimed South as she ducked under the projectile, hearing it slam into the tree behind her. She jumped out of the way as the tree collapsed down towards her. Using it as a distraction, she then began to sprint as fast as she could to put as much distance between her and The Meta as possible. "Delta, what's the status of my shield unit?" She asked hotly as she ran.</p><p>"Domed energy shield unit is malfunctioning, yet still operational, though I would not recommend using it unless absolutely necessary," he advised.</p><p>South was equipped with a BR55 Battle Rifle, an MA5B Assault Rifle, and an M6G Sidearm, and a couple of frag grenades. Like all freelancers, she was well-armed and very capable with each of her weapons. "Is he still after us?" South inquired.</p><p>"Motion trackers would indicate that he is not pursuing us, though, I must inform you, motion trackers have not been reliable against this particular foe," said Delta.</p><p>South had a plan. She would blow the trees along her path to obstruct The Meta's path and slow him down. "A good plan," remarked Delta, reading her thoughts.</p><p>"I know," replied South confidently. She withdrew her grenades and pulled the pins. She tossed them behind her and kept running s they went off, causing several trees to collapse behind her.</p><p>"Initial scans would indicate that, while this planet bears many similarities to Earth, including atmosphere and gravity, it is very much a different world. I recommend we make our way out of this forest and find a settlement of some kind where we can get our bearings," suggested Delta.</p><p>"Ugh, any idea which way?" asked an irritated South.</p><p>"Yes, uploading NAV point to your HUD," responded Delta.</p><p>Little did either of them know, they were headed right for Beacon Academy.</p><p>/</p><p>Meanwhile, The Meta had not pursued South, as they thought that they had easier prey nearby, Agent Washington. Little did they know, the famed huntsman, Qrow Branwen, had come to rescue the injured freelancer. Sigma noticed the extra heat signature on the motion tracker.</p><p>"Wait," he ordered Maine, "we're too late." He, as well as the other A.I, wanted to keep a low profile for the time being, not draw unnecessary attention to themselves.</p><p>Maine grunted in annoyance.</p><p>"Fret not, Agent Maine," Sigma purred sinisterly, "our time will come, and Washington and South Dakota will be in our grasp soon enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted to get Meta and South into the story, but fear not, for their time will come.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>